There are a variety of portable means for supporting and positioning portable instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,193 issued to Warren Faidley on Sep. 21, 1993, discloses a mobile camera mounting device having two suction cups that secure the mounting device to a windshield of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,58 issued to William Goodson on Jul. 7, 1992 discloses a microprocessor based device used for monitoring a location. This device is mounted to a tree using a belt and buckle means that is attached to the monitoring device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,391 issued to Kenneth Klipp on Apr. 3, 1990 discloses a gun rest and sports equipment holder having a portable bracket with attaching clamp, a cradle for a gun rest and an optional adaptor, which is adjustable for various viewing heights, for holding spotting telescopes and cameras. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735, 389 issued to Philip Graham on Apr. 5, 1988 discloses a modular support system, which includes at least two elongated bars, each having a longitudinally extending slot traversing substantially the entire length thereof except at the ends thereof. A clamping member is also provided for engagement with the elongated bar and for use when at least two elongated bars are used. This modular support system can be used to support cameras and other portable instruments, because it is useable in the legs of a tripod.
Tripods have traditionally been used to support and position portable instruments, such as cameras, videocameras, and telescopes. In conventional tripods, a base plate is provided to which the portable instrument is attached, and two or three metallic pipes or tubes with small diameters are arranged telescopically within one another to permit adjustment to the height of the tripod. However, tripods can be difficult to manipulate in many types of areas. A conventional tripod requires a particular amount of relatively level ground space for assembly, adjustment, and set up. In some areas, such as hilly wooded areas, this type of ground space may not be available.
It is also beneficial if a portable instrument support and positioning system is light weight, easy to transport, and easy to assemble prior to use. If the portable instrument support and positioning system is relatively easy to assemble, then set up time can be minimized and efficient use of the support and positioning system can be maximized.